This invention relates generally to the art of gravity conveyors, or chutes, which are often used for dropping trash from tall construction sites, such as buildings in a controlled manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,403 to McDermott describes a gravity-conveyor chute section having a side opening in a side panel thereof with a rotatable door/ledge assembly mounted thereat. The door/ledge assembly includes a ledge which can be moved between a closed position, flat against the side panel of the chute section, and a laterally-extending position in which it forms a ledge below the side opening. The door/ledge assembly of the McDermott patent also includes a frame having a door mounted thereon so that when the ledge is in the laterally-extending position the door can be opened and closed for controlling use of the side opening. Although the McDermott device of U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,403 has many advantages over prior-art systems, it has the disadvantage that when the ledge is moved to the closed position, flat against the side panel, the frame and the door are rotated into a bore of the chute section so that trash can no longer properly pass through the bore. However, in some cases, it is desirable for trash to pass through the bore while the ledge is in the closed position. Thus, it is an object of this invention to provide a door/ledge assembly for a gravity chute section which can be moved to a closed position without obstructing the bore of the section.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a gravity conveyor chute section having a rotatable ledge but also including a lockable door which can be used for controlling use of a side opening when the ledge is in a laterally-extending position.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a gravity chute section having a rotatable door/ledge assembly which when the door/ledge assembly is in a closed position is relatively streamlined so that the chute sections can be easily stored and transported without having unduly protruding members.